Parking a car in today's world is a real challenge as living space is reducing and cars volumes are increasing. As per studies numbers of cars are increasing exponentially all over the world. This increased amount of cars emphasizes on the criticality of parking space availability.
Conventional methods to solve this problem are multi-level car parking assembly or garages. Among the major disadvantages of such conventional methods is the large storage volume needed per car and land for construction of the multi-level car parking assembly. Further, automated or manual multi-level car parking assembly includes many mechanically-complicated moving parts which greatly increase the initial capital investment and also require continuous or at least frequent maintenance. Furthermore, such conventional methods cannot be employed in an already constructed building.
Generally, a building consists of car park slots, where people entering the building park their cars. In such places typically use of car parking slots is inefficient due to careless parking, further resulting in huge gaps between two cars in turn wastage of space. Further, the conventional methods cannot be employed in these spaces, for example basement due to space constraint.